Just Like Us
by Pricat
Summary: Oh is still getting used to Earth but he is already acting like a human plus with the help of the Tucci family, he will have fun and adventures but also face challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by something Tomadahawk said on Fan Fiction earlier about Oh being just like humans and I couldn't help myself to not write some cute adventures**

**Plus Oh is still learning about Earth you know?**

**I hope you guys like since I like writing about Oh and Home plus I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and at the Tucci house Oh, Lucy and Tip were celebrating in their own way having dinner of pizza and dips among other things but would be watching the ball drop on TV counting down until midnight plus Oh was wearing a party hat and goofing around with a noise maker, making Tip giggle at his antics since he was part of their family now and it had been a few days after the Gorg had made peace with the Boov and after Oh had given them his rock that they needed.

He was drinking soda but getting giggly which made Lucy understand but was chuckling because Oh was like an equal compared to the other Boov.

He was giggling but determined to stay up until midnight to see in the New Year plus Tip had told him about New Year's resolutions already knowing his already.

She guessed it was about being part of the family and not screwing up like other the past like sending that Galaxy wide invite and the Gorg making Tip understand because she cared about him sitting beside him on the couch while her Mom dozed off wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Aww you haven't screwed up being in this family, plus you belong here remember?" Tip said to him.

"What if I make another mistake, huger than the one I made involving Earth?" Oh said.

"You won't and if you do, I'll help you fix it." Tip told him.

That made him smile because it was true but was seeing him relax which was good because she hated seeing him sad because she cared about him.

They saw it was midnight meaning an new year had began going into the Slushieous to have some fun so it would be fine.

They were goofing about but having late night ice cream in Italy so was giggling but Toma had joined them.

"Mmm this ice cream is good!" Toma told them.

Tip smiled at this but she knew they cared about each other but was giggling at their antics but was joining in.

* * *

That next morning Lucy saw a sleepy Oh and Tip enter the kitchen since they were up late talking about things like New Year's resolutions and about other things as she had made cereal making them both happy.

"Thanks mom." they both said eating up plus were talking to each other about things making Lucy happy because she cared about them a lot but she was understanding as she had overheard Oh's which was very sweet making her happy.

She was drinking coffee but relaxing but as she didn't have work today and Tip didn't have school but they were having fun and was playing in the snow snow while Tip was recording the antics on her tablet like the one she had of her and her mom playing in the snow making Oh chuckle because it was cute plus he loved family time.

They were goofing around plus it was good they were having fun plus they loved being a family and was hoping the others would understand.

Tip knew he was very sweet like baking their friend Sheldon a birthday cake knowing he was a true, true friend to her and to Toma which made him smile.


	2. Comforting Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes **

**Lucy is thinking of enrolling Oh and Toma in school since they want to learn about Earth but some of the other Boov aren't happy especially Kyle thinking the Tuccis are turning Oh into a human lol**

* * *

It was a few days later as it was Tip's firstvday back at school getting up after her alarm clock had went off getting dressed knowing that Oh and Toma would have fun while she was at school because the snow was still here so both male Boov could play in the snow until she got back.

"Oh, Toma, Tip breakfast's ready!" Lucy said as they went downstairs but Oh and Toma were already dressed which was good but Oh was wearing a sweater with penguins and jeans with slipper socks, well two pairs of slipper socks well two different pairs of slipper socks because Boov had more than two feet which Lucy found adorable along with Toma who was giggling.

"You always look adorable, first thing in the morning." Toma told him.

"Yes without meaning to, Toma." Oh told him cuddling him making Luvy smile because it was cute hearing Toma sneeze making him giggle.

* * *

"Coming!" the three of them said at once.

Lucy chuckled at this because it was cute plus knowing that Oh and Toma were still learning about Earth and knew that school would be the perfect place for them to learn wondering how Tip would feel if Oh was in her class.

"That would be intresting Mom." Tip said drinking juice.

Oh and Toma saw Tip leaving for school but we're going to play in the snow goofing about making Lucy chuckle because it was cute thinking maybe school would be good for them.

Kyle thought this was crazy because Oh was captain of the Boov, not a human but Lucy sighed knowing this might happen explaining how school was important plus Oh wanted to learn so school was a good idea.

"Hou don't own him just because he's the captain of the Boov, as Oh is having fun here and you can't stop him once his mind is made up." Lucy told him seeing him stomp off, turning red.

"Kyle you okay, why're you mad?" Oh asked as Kyle smirked.

"I was just worried because I thought the Tuccis were turning you human, since you live them, you eat their food plus other things.

I've heard of it before, where a Boov came to Earth, and loved it that much, they turned into a human." Kyle said making Oh anxious but Toma could sense he waHe heard whimpering from Ohs lying after Oh ran inside.

"That's pretty low Kyle, to scare Oh just because he lives with humans, it's helping him so get off his case!" Toma said going inside.

He heard whimpers from Oh's room going there seeing Oh hiding knowing Kyle's story had frightened him but was seeing him come out.

"It's okay, it was just something stupid Kyle made up to scare you." Toma told him seeing his super Boov feel a little better fingering his Boov Rock necklace he always wore, that Tip had given him.


	3. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Tomadahawk likes.**

**Kyle is feeling bad about scaring Oh but wants to make amends but Tip is very protective of Oh.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Tip was home from school but wondered what was wrong with Oh because Kyle had scared him saying he would turn into a human ma'king her mad at Kyle because he had scared Oh making her relax because Oh was important to her, going to Oh's room seeing the male Boov hug her tight making her understand explain that Kyle was an idiot making Oh chuckle.

"How is he one, he's my friend?" Oh asked her making Tip understand because Oh was still learning many things about Earth like friendship.

"A real friend wouldn't do things like scare a friend because they want to better themselves." she told her making him understand because he cared about her and Lucy.

* * *

Kyle was feeling bad that he had scared Oh because they were good friends plus he was jealous of him because he had a good family but wanted to make amends if Tip let him near Oh that was sighing seeing Oh with Toma getting in the flying car they called Slushieous hoping he was okay.

The other Boov were wondering what had happened but Kyle was keeping it to himself because he didn't want them to judge him or scold him.

He was understanding but was seeing the Slushieous return but Oh was stunned seeing Kyle was there wondering what he wanted.

"I wanted to say sorry for scaring Oh." Kyle told them making Oh understand.

Oh understood but was hugging him making Kyle relieved because he cared about Oh but noticed Oh was wearing a Boov rock around Oh's neck wondering how he had gotten it.

"Tip gave it to me, Kyle." Oh told him.

"Super Boov wear them, and maybe get powers." Kyle told them.

Oh was very curious if this was true or Kyle being silly but it was like with the Legend of the Shusher so it had to be true making Toma curious but was seeing Tip there wondering what was going on.

"Kyle made up with me, so we're friends again." Oh told her making her understand but relieved since Oh and Toma were going to school soon which made her impressed but happy because Oh did want to learn about Earth.


	4. Late Night Snack

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and some of this chapter was inspired by a story Jim Parsons told somebody during an interview for Home which involved him sneaking pie and I couldn't help but imagine Oh doing the same thing of sorts only Toma stops him before he cut himself a slice.**

**Plus watching an interview with Jim Parsons on The Talk also made me imagine Oh, Tip and Toma around a coffee table talking and just having fun while Tip is drinking coffee.**

**In this chapter, Oh is wanting a snack but very tempted to try some of the pie Lucy baked for after dinner but Toma stops him from makingva mistake.**

* * *

Oh was feelijg very tempted because Lucy had baked a yummy pie for dessert but still very tempted to sneak some pie as Lucy was out and Tip was out too but could just cut himself a slice and nobody would know, just as long as his skin didn't turn green but saw Toma stunned at what his friend was about to do because Lucy might be mad at Oh.

"I know you're tempted but it might hurt mom's feelings." Toma told him.

Oh saw the cookie jar which was a better idea but sneaking into it which relieved Toma but Tip understood after Toma told her making her understand but good that Oh hadn't gone through with sneaking pie because it would upset her Mom because she had been baking a lot recently which made Oh very happy since he loved the treats Lucy baked.

"That was a good idea as my mom would get mad." Tip told Toma making him understand but was excited to try the pie after dinner but Lucy smirked like she knew Oh woukd try to sneak pie making Tip giggle.

"How did you know, that I tried sneaking pie?" Oh asked her.

"Because Moms know everything, Oh it's like a super power." Tip said to him making Oh impressed

* * *

It was later that evening but Oh was still up feeling hungry despite the fact he had dinner a few hours ago makimg himself hot chocolate getting brownies sitting at the table seeing Toma up but makimg tea for himself so was joining him at the table because it was like a late night tea party just for the two of them makimg Toma smile seeing Oh go pink because he was surprised that Toma was enjoying this plus was cuddling his sweet Boov since Tip was sometimes busy to help or hang out with him.

"Aww Ohey it's gonna be fine, and I'll always be there." Toma told him making him smile a little yawning because the hot chocolate was working getting sleepy making Toma smile because it was cute carrying Oh to his room tucking him in seeing him cuddle his stuffed penguin snoring kissing his Purpke skinned head but Tip wondered what was going on.

"Oh and I had a late night tea party but he got sleepy so I carried him upstairs to his room so was letting him sleep." Toma explained.


	5. An Unusual Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story **

**Oh and Toma are trying to be confident but Oh gets hyper on root beer but it's cute.**

* * *

Oh along with Toma and Tip were at a coffeehouse in Pennsvania because Tip had gotten out of school early but had decided to meet them at Starbucks plus Oh needed to be more social among other things seeing him drinking a smoothie but eating cake along side Toma but we're giggly from the sugar so smirked because it was cute.

Tip sighed as she knew that Oh was shy but Toma sometimes helped him come out of his shell a little but needed to help him get confident seeing her boyfriend Denny there making the male Boov scared because he wasn't good around Tip's friends making Toma underdtand avoiding the boy's eye contact which made Tip sigh because she cared about them a lot.

"You guys have to get braver and learn to talk to people, the way you are around Boov guys." Tip told them but Oh sighed relaxing.

Tip knew that years of being an nobody Boov had made him unsure until he had met Tip and Toma but Toma was very quiet because he would understand Oh's shyness.

"It's okay Ohey because we could use some confidence right?" Toma told him.

* * *

The big brained Boov were seeing Oh helping them out which made them very happy because Smek would never do anything like this so we're very happy Oh was captain now because he was changing things for the better making Toma agree because Oh had felt a little better after Tip had talked to them about being braver which made him upset so was drinking root beer to relax but jittery making Toma relax.

He was cuddling his captain but Oh was giggly plus getting hyper running around like crazy making the big brained Boov smile at their captain's antics because it was cute plus he was beginning to calm down.

That made Toma happy because he liked seeing Oh happy but was sighing because Tip wanted him to be confident which he struggled with making Toma underdtand and had Oh to turn to but they were seeing snow fall which was odd but Oh was excited going outside as Toma followed him but was surprised.

"Come on, Jack Frost brought snow!" Oh told Tip surprising her since it wasn't Winter.


	6. Not Feelijg Good

**A/N**

**Here's more of the little stories but hope people like Tomadahawk enjoy because I still really love Home and Oh plus in this one, Oh is sick coming down with something worrying Tip because she and Oh have feelings for each other but it's cute.**

**Oh comes down with a flu bug which worries Tip because she cares about Oh a lot but it's very sweet.**

* * *

"Ugh stupid alarm clock waking me from sweet dreams-" Oh said waking up but not feeling too good because he had been sneezing a lot plus his throat hurt, his head and stomach hurt, he felt hot and cold and miserable in general which meant he was sick but hiding it or trying to knowing Tip would figure it out a,ong with Toma walking sluggish in pyjamas.

Lucy was in the kitchen but saw Oh rest his purple skinned head on the table makimg her worry along with Tip who had just came downstairs dressed wondering if the male Boov was okay because he hadn't used their special wake up call making Toma understand.

"Hey you don't look too good Ohey, I think you're sick or coming down with something." Tip told the male Boov but she placed a hand on him as he was burning up worrying her knowing he needed to rest carrying him back upstairs to his room tucking him into his bed seeing him cuddle his stuffed penguin makimg her understand.

"Just rest Ohey as we care about you a lot, and want you to get better." Tip said going to get breakfast but Lucy understood Tip's worry because she had feelings for him so it was cute but they and Toma were having pancakes which made Tip sigh feeling a little sad because she and Oh always had pancakes every morning makimg Toma understand knowing things would work out.

Toma saw Kyle look worried because they hadn't seen Oh makimg him sigh.

"He's sick but resting in bed, so he will get better but don't be mad at Tip because everybody gets sick." he told the furry male Boov seeing Kyle sigh because he was caring about Oh.

"I'm not mad but we worry about him, as he is our captain and leads us despite doing it differently than Smek." Kyle told him making Toma relieved

He knew that some of the Boov were wary of humans but Oh was opening their eyes to human potential making Kyle understand.

* * *

"He's gonna be okay right, but just the sniffles or something Mom?" Tip asked getting back from school since the Boov had been wondering if their captain was okay makimg Toma understand because Lucy had made him stay away from Oh in case he got sick seeing Tip sigh because she and Oh had feelings for each other which Lucy found cute so knew Tip was worried about Oh.

"He needs to see the doctor sweetie, but he was resting in bed but I only let him out of bed to use the restroom." Lucy told her making her smirk going upstairs to check on the male Boov entering Oh's room seeing he'd been sleeping.

"H-Hey Tip, I feel all icky inside like something invaded my body and made me sick but I don't like it Tip!" Oh said whimpering makimg her understand sitting on the bed knowing he needed a cuddle seeing he was getting feverish which bothered her, just as Lucy walked in.

"He has flu alright but I'm gonna go get medicine for him, from the drug store but you can hold down the fort." she said making Tip nod because her Mom was right watching Oh sleep because she cared about him.

She just left him be as Pig was on the male Boov's bed which was very cute.


End file.
